halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Productions Inc.
Thomas Productions is a production "company" that makes Halo machinima as well as live action videos. The group was founded by Layne Thomas and co-founded by Kevin and Kyle. They remain the only members of Thomas Productions. Thomas Productions is most well known for their machinima series Marlin the Elite. News and other info about Thomas Productions can be found at their website: thomasproductionsinc.com (see external links). They also have their own podcast (called the TPCast) which can be found on iTunes, where they talk about their movies as well as other stuff. If that's not enough, the TP Director's Blog is updated whenever there is major news. Machinimas Marlin the Elite A machinima series that follows an Elite named Marlin on his adventures in different places with different people. Halo 3 Dance TV YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOj6rzTCNQs Based on an earlier machinima made by a different company, as well as Robot Chicken, you can watch as Spartans and Elites dance, sing, and do other crazy stuff to different songs, including "Brass Monkey", the "Spiderman" Theme, "Stayin' Alive", and other well-known songs. Assault on the Citadel Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCtBT1qJ9jg Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPv_Vhzf16M&feature=related Watch as the Master Chief and the Arbiter, with help from some brave Marines, ODST's and Elites, fight through Covenant defenses to get to the Citadel. Halo 3 Italian Spiderman YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VutXFjtLPUc A machinima made based on the YouTube video "Italian Spiderman", with the audio from the original video. Memeber List *Layne Thomas - founder, director, actor, writer, producer, editor, filmer, etc. *Kevin - actor, filmer, writer *Kyle - actor, filmer, writer *Multiple guests - actor/actress History Thomas Productions' first video, entitled "The Kindnapper", was filmed shortly after Layne's younger brother was born. It was the thing that got them playing around with the idea of making videos for fun. The first time they used the name "Thomas Productions" in a movie was a James Bond fan film, which was given a Premiere at Layne's house (aka TP Headquarters). The company's first major film was entitled "The Being", and a sequel was also produced. A threequel is currently in pre-production. TP's major target genre is comedy, but they do very good work in drama as well. The rest of TP's history is taken from their official website: "Hey! We're Thomas Productions! We're an independent film "company" that make movies for fun. Thomas Productions was founded by Layne Thomas (me) as well as co-founded by Kevin and Kyle (who wish to keep their last names private) in 2001 with our first movie. It wasn't very good, but as time passed, we've become better at the art of storytelling, editing, and every other aspect of filmmaking. We started out doing live action movies, and have now gotten into the art of machinima (using video games to create movies). So now we do both. I (Layne) direct, edit, produce, film, write, and act in the movies, while Kevin and Kyle act, write, and sometimes film. About 90% of our movies are comedy. Most of our funny ideas get created on the spot, so you can say we colaberate well and think on our toes. We also run a podcast (the TPCast), in which we talk about our films as well as whatever we want." New Series On March 30, 2008, the idea was set off the bar that a new drama machinima series should be made. That was the only thing that was really said. Without word from Layne to Kevin and Kyle, he started making it on April 5th. He then called for their help over LIVE and the episode was finished (in more than one map). It is being produced entirely in secret, so fans won't even know the name of the new series until a trailer is released (due to be released after the first few episodes are finished so that enough shots can be included). It is a dramatic series, and only some of the first episode is completed as of now. Layne released this information on the series in his blog: "In other news, we've been playing with some ideas for a new machinima series. It is waaaaaaaaay too early to even be telling you about this, since we're even not sure if it is really going to happen. I can tell you one thing though. If we're going to be making a new machinima series, it's going to be NOTHING like Marlin the Elite. 'Nuf said." "The new series I talked about in my last post will be happening; that's all I can say." * It's "nickname" or "codename" is Treus Ex Machina, as it is a drama machinima series. External Links * Thomas Productions Inc.'s official website: ThomasProductionsInc.com: http://www.thomasproductionsinc.com * The TP Director's Blog: http://tpdirectorsblog.blogspot.com * The official podcast: http://tpcast.podomatic.com * Official Thomas Productions Forums (inactive) http://www.bestfreeforums.com/forums/tpforums.html